Guilty Pleasures
by True Love's Kis5
Summary: Collection of Hayffie one-shots R
1. Guilty Pleasures

** THAT IS MOHOGANY!**

Haymitch couldn't help but stifle a drunken laugh. Even though he had almost been stabbed by the seam girl's steak knife, Effie was worried about wood.

But these kids weren't bad. Not bad at all.

He made the two tributes stand up, circling around them. They didn't look too skinny; the baker's boy was pretty fit, but the seam girl didn't look overly thin either. Sure, the tributes weren't bad, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Hope is dangerous.

Hope was Haymitch's guilty pleasure, but not one that he often found pleasure in. So he tried not to get hopeful as he said "Okay, you don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you.

While Haymitch was telling the tributes this, Effie grinned. Of course she didn't really believe that he would keep his promise, but the fact that he was telling them this was a good sign. These tributes were good. Effie, unlike Haymitch, didn't mind hoping that they could win.

But as Effie thought, Haymitch didn't really keep his promise; at least not in the beginning. While Effie was completing her paperwork for the games, she heard something from inside the kitchen. Her first thought was of course: Haymitch. She knew that he would be searching for alcohol in the refrigerators.

And of course, Effie was right. When she stalked outside to the kitchen a few hours later, she found Haymitch sprawled out on the floor.

And as she brushed the hair out of his face, she thought of it, and not for the first time. Yes, they all had their guilty pleasures, but Effie hoped that Haymitch never realized that he was hers.


	2. welcome to district Twelve

**Prompt #2 – from Bunnygoats – I'd love to see when Effie first came to District Twelve after being tortured by the capital**

**Sounds good! **

**Welcome To District Twelve**

The screaming in her ears never ended. She didn't know who the screams were from; perhaps they were Haymitch's, but more than likely, they were hers.

It was impossible to cover the cuts and bruises that were left from her time in a capital cell. She knew that she was worn beyond recognition and she didn't even know if Haymitch would recognize her.

And she couldn't stand it if he didn't.

She had taken off all remnants of the capital off her body. No longer did she have a bubblegum-pink wig, nor did she have makeup caked-on to her face.

It reminded her of home.

And that was the last thing that she wanted to be reminded of.

So as Effie stepped off of the train which had once carried tributes to the games, she didn't expect to be recognized.

She hoped that she wouldn't be.

She hadn't told Haymitch that she was coming to district twelve for fear that he wouldn't want her to come anywhere near him.

Effie wouldn't want anyone like her anywhere close to her if that made any sense.

So when no one recognized her, she felt invisible, which was exactly what she had been craving.

She didn't want anyone to say that they were sorry.

She wanted them to treat her like a human being.

So she knocked on Haymitch's door, her heart trying it's hardest to burst out of her chest.

But when Haymitch opened the door, he only looked confused for a second before he said "Welcome to District Twelve, Trinket."

And Effie was home. Because he was broken too, and he would always understand her.

And somehow, the screaming stopped.


	3. Haymitch never dealt with jealousy well

**So… I'm not very good, but I'm trying to get some people's requests done!**

So… yeah

**Haymitch never really dealt with Jealousy well.**

Haymitch never really dealt with jealously well. So of course, when Effie started talking about an old boyfriend of hers, he changed the topic as soon as possible. He didn't really want to hear about this amazingly handsome boy that she dated in high school…

"What?" she asked; obviously not hearing him.

"I said, do you have any family." Haymitch hoped that she didn't direct the question back at him, but he was desperate to get away from the topic of Effie's last boyfriend, and it was the first question that came to his mind.

Effie nodded slowly "Well, my father… he's-was the escort for district two…" she began tearing up "He…he died because of how much he drank… his liver gave out…. But I still have my mother and my sister."

Haymitch pulled her closer, but didn't say anything. His family issues were a lot worse than hers. At least she still had a couple people who loved her, while Haymitch had none. He pulled out a bottle and took a long drag.

Effie looked heartbroken. "I can't…please, stop it, Haymitch…" she attempted to pull the bottle from his grasp.

Haymitch held on to the liquor tighter, not wanting to lose the comfort of it. But when it slipped from his hands, his calm expression turned to a scowl "Effie…give it back…"

Effie shook her head "Haymitch…no… I love you…I do, but I can't do it… not if you're going to drown yourself in that stuff."

Haymitch didn't know what to think. He could either have Effie or alcohol. But it wasn't fair that she was just asking him to stop cold turkey on a whim like this. "Effie, give it back." He repeated, this time trying harder to grab the black bottle.

Tears ran down Effie's face "no." she knew that Haymitch wouldn't hurt her, but for some reason, the way that he was staring at her scared her horribly.

When Haymitch continued grabbing for the bottle, Effie stood up, sprinting to the door with bottle in hand. Tears streamed down her face and she smashed the bottle into the floor.

Haymitch's eyes softened "Effie, come on…"

Effie shook her head and raised her head defiantly. She began walking off, hot tears still falling into her palms.

Haymitch chased after her "Effie… Effie, come back…"

She turned to him "Why? So I can watch you drink yourself into oblivion every day?"

Haymitch shook his head, desperation creeping into his gaze "Eff… what do you want me to do?"

Effie shook her head, trying her hardest to pull herself together "I just want… I don't need you to stop… I just want… just want you to slow down…" she sobbed into Haymitch's shoulder.

Haymitch was never good with jealousy. But neither was Effie; so she got rid of the competition.

Who knew that she'd be fighting for Haymitch over a bottle.


	4. Maysilee

**Bunnygoats: can you do one where Haymitch (even after Effie asks him to stop drinking in chapter three) gets really drunk?**

**sure! Sounds fun, I'll see what I can do and I hope it lives up to your expectations**

**btw, Maysilee is their daughter, so don't get too confused! XD**

**Maysilee**

Haymitch had been sober for over seven years. Which is why when Effie saw him in the state he was in, she was confused.

He was slumped over the table with a glazed expression in his eyes. A bottle was firmly placed in his knuckles.

Maysilee stared at her father, looking just as confused as Effie was "What's wrong with daddy?" she said, her huge blue eyes looking up at Effie innocently.

Effie sighed, pondering about what she should tell her daughter. "He's sick" she said, hoping that Maysilee didn't see through the lie.

But of course she didn't. She was only five years old, so of course she was worried. "Is daddy going to be okay?" She looked really afraid for Haymitch. To tell the truth, Effie was scared for Haymitch too. She didn't want him to go back to what he had been.

Effie nodded, trying to feign off the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes "He'll be fine in the morning."

Though Effie was surprised that Haymitch wasn't saying anything, she figured that he must be guilty. Maybe.

Effie half-led, half-carried Haymitch to his bedroom.

When she was sure that Maysilee couldn't hear either one of them, she hissed "Haymitch!"

Haymitch stared at her with blank eyes. He was obviously extremely drunk "Effie…" he moaned "Effie…"

Now Effie was worried "Haymitch… what's wrong… please…"

Haymitch put his fist on his forehead "Nothing… nothing…"

"You haven't been drunk in seven years. If there's nothing wrong, then why now?" She said, pushing blonde hair out of his forehead.

He sighed "Effie…"

"Haymitch…" she said in the exact same tone "It can't be that bad. Tell me."

"It's just Maysilee…" he said, but his eyes told her that there was a lot more to the story.

"What about her?" Effie asked, leaning closer to him.

"She just…she asked me… she heard about the games in school and she asked me if she could watch my games…" he said, slowly attempting to pull a bottle towards him without alerting Effie's attention.

Effie knew that Haymitch didn't like it if people brought up his games, but she thought that this was a little extreme. "Haymitch, it's natural for her to be curious."

He narrowed his eyes hatefully, and Effie knew that there was still more to the story "Well I'm going to let you sleep." She took Haymitch's bottle before he could drink the rest of it.

What Effie would probably never know is what Maysilee really asked.

"Daddy, mom said that you had a sister. Can I meet her someday?"

And that is why Haymitch took out the first bottle in seven years. And it may have seemed stupid, but to Haymitch, it was the worst question that she could ever ask.


	5. I never knew you were so smart

**I didn't Know you were so smart**

**Time: end of book 1**

**Effie! Come on, you're not stupid, Katniss and Peeta made the capital look stupid. What do you think is going to happen?** Haymitch growled, taking a long swig of his drink as if bad memories associated with his words.

Effie sighed "Nothing will happen, Haymitch… the capital isn't that cruel." Though she knew that the capital was, in fact, cruel, she didn't really want to have another 'we hate the capital' discussion. And now was not the time for one of those anyway; not in the public. It would get both of them killed.

Haymitch gripped onto his flask tighter, staring at her dangerously "I made the capital look stupid. I was punished for it, and they did much worse than I did."

Effie was confused; since when was Haymitch punished for using the force field? "What did they do, Haymitch?"

Haymitch took another very long swig of his drink as if he never wanted to stop and said "My family…"

Effie put her hand to her mouth, immediately understanding what happened. The pieces all fit together "This isn't the place, Haymitch…" she glanced at a security camera pointedly and whispered "I'm sorry, Haymitch…"

Haymitch shrugged and went to take another swig of his drink, but Effie snatched the flask from his hand "You're going to greet Katniss and Peeta. They should know what's going to happen."

He nodded, walking off to where Effie assumed the two victors for the 74th games were.

A few hours later, when Haymitch stumbled into the main room, where Effie was sitting, she sighed, shaking her head. "Haymitch… how much have you had to drink?"

Haymitch sat down shakily "Doesn't matter, princess."

Effie sighed "whatever… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry…"

Haymitch narrowed his eyes, sobering instantly "It's not your fault."

Effie shook her head "No, but I understand… Katniss and Peeta have each other, and when you won, you had people too. People who loved you, but then suddenly, there was no one for you to rely on except alcohol… and you're broken and empty and sad…"

Haymitch shrugged "Wow, princess, I never knew you were so smart."

Effie blushed "You really think so?"

"No" he laughed heavily before passing out on the floor.


	6. Effie isn't really from the captial

**Savysnape7 - thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Haymitch can be a bit of an idiot at times, but then again, if he wasn't… he wouldn't be Haymitch :D**

**Smurfstastegoodontoast – thanks for reviewing! I really like to try to make the end funny or serious or…. Well I like to make a cool ending :D don't know if I do, but thank you!**

**Effie's not really from the capital**

**Time: a year after mockingjay**

Effie had come to **visit **Haymitch. She wasn't going to stay, she just wanted to make sure that he didn't drink himself to an early grave. Yes, that's why she had come. Or at least that's what she tried to tell herself.

It didn't work.

Haymitch waited at the train stop with a flask of whisky in his hand. But he stuffed it in his pocket quickly when he saw her-she was beautiful. Without her capital makeup, she had long, flowing golden hair and striking icy-blue eyes. The only makeup that Haymitch could see was black liner around her eyes, accenting them beautifully. Of course he had seen her before, but never looking so confident and clean.

Effie smiled, pushing a golden lock back nervously "Haymitch!" She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

To Effie's surprise, Haymitch hugged back. He was about as sober as she had ever seen him (which of course wasn't very sober) and he looked a lot more content than she had seen him last.

Haymitch pulled away first "come on, let's go."

Effie didn't know where he wanted to take her, but she nodded without hesitation. She followed Haymitch through a short, intricate path, until he stopped at an old metal gate.

Effie tilted her head in confusion "Haymitch? Where are we?"

Even more to Effie's confusion, Haymitch jumped the gate as if he had done so many times and then helped her over "Come on, Trinket." He said, giving a lopsided smile that Effie was sure that she had never seen. Haymitch seemed more… alive than she had ever seen him, and it made her smile brilliantly.

She shook her head "Where are we going, Haymitch?"

He shrugged "You're not afraid of the woods, are you?"

Effie let out a squeal "The woods?"

"Oh, come on, Princess."

Effie hesitantly followed him, making sure that Haymitch was always very close to her "Why are we going to the woods? We could get eaten, or worse, exiled!"

Haymitch laughed, but didn't elaborate for her. He stopped at a large tree and let out a small smile "this place…" he muttered under his breath, mostly for himself.

Effie shook her head "I think that you've finally lost it, Haymitch…"

Haymitch shook his head and took a flask out of his pocket, ruining the image of a sober Haymitch "I 'lost it' a long time ago, princess."

Effie laughed "You're probably right…so….Haymitch, how have you been doing?" she added awkwardly.

He took a small swig as if his heart wasn't really into it "I've been alright, I think, I just…. Never mind, it's stupid."

Now Effie was interested "What?"

"I just wish that my family was here… I mean, I always do, but I wish that they could see the end of the hunger games. My brother would have loved it." Then he took a longer swig.

Effie blew her hair out of her face "I know that I'll never compare to your family, but I'm glad that I'm here with you."

He smiled, stuffing his flask in his pocket again "That's not true, princess."

"What's not?"

"That you don't compare to my family… you do, because princess, you are family."

She gave a small smile "I-Haymitch…" she blushed violently and kissed him before he could say another word.

Yeah, she hadn't really planned to stay, but then again, Effie wasn't really from the capital. She had family in District Twelve.


	7. Funny how things change

**Some people have been asking me to write more about Hayffie babies, so I'll be doing that next chapter, sorry!**

**Changing **

It's funny just how much people can change. There was a time when Haymitch thougth that alcohol was the worst thing that you could do to yourself, but obviously, he changed his mind on that matter. And there was a time when he thought that Effie Trinket was just a stupid capital girl. Funny how things change.

It all started when they first met.

It was a dark, dreary day. Perhaps it might not have been so sullen of a day, but two children were being sentenced to death. Of course, little did Haymitch know that Effie Trinket would be coming to his door. He hadn't bothered to read the letter addressed to him that told him of the sudden escort change.

Haymitch heard a soft knocking sound on the door and he went to open it. No one ever came to his door anymore-his only family was his brother, and perhaps his girl. And when he opened the door, and saw a woman with bright pink hair and a skintight flamingo-like dress, he glared "What do you want?"

The girl looked taken-aback "Well, I'm Effie Trinket, the new escort for district twelve as I'm sure that you know…" she shook Haymitch's hand, much to his distain.

Haymitch narrowed his steely eyes "Well you should either go quickly, or come inside. And I'd prefer if you left."

Effie sighed, getting used to the fact that Haymitch was rude "Why is that? I just want to inform you that-"

Haymitch interrupted her before she could tell him some stupid escort information "Because some of my neighbors don't like clowns." He narrowed his eyes.

Effie's dark pink eyebrows raised until they were in the middle of her forehead "And what do you mean by that?"

The 17 year old laughed "Never mind. Go get ready for… killing two people or whatever you do." He growled and shut the door in her face.

So Effie did get ready. She walked to the town square where she was happily greeted by the mayor. After that point, she waited until Haymitch and the other victor from District Twelve entered the time square. But to Effie's surprise, Haymitch looked a bit tipsy.

She was surprised, but she didn't let it ruin her perfect attitude. She practically skipped up to the front stage and looked to the crowd. For some reason every single girl in the crowd looked fearful. But it was an honor to go into the games!

She dipped her hand into the deep glass bowl "Lynette Donner" she said, giving a huge smile. Under her, Haymitch shook his head violently until peacekeepers came to contain him so that he stayed silent. He pushed against the restraints with no use.

And he was sure that he hated her. He was so sure. Funny how things change.


	8. You call me princess one more time

_**I'd love to thank:**_

_**Smurfstastegoodontoast**_

_**Effieabernathy**_

_**Bunnygoats**_

_**Savysnape7**_

_**Lovingtheboywiththebread**_

_**Guest**_

_**Mellybean23**_

_**Thanks for reviewing! As long as I get at least a review per chapter, I'll keep writing **_

_**You call me princess one more time and I'll…**_

Effie hated Haymitch's nickname for her. Princess. It implied that she was always prim and proper, and maybe it was true, but it reminded her of the capital. She didn't want to be reminded of the capital.

But at the moment, Effie had much more terrifying news to talk to Haymitch about. She didn't know how to tell him, and she was sure that he wouldn't like it. So she walked up from behind him and sat down.

Haymitch had been sober for three months now, and though he didn't like it much, it made Effie fly high with happiness.

Haymitch turned to her and said "Hey, Princess."

There it was with the nickname again. It was horrible! Of all the names in the world, he had to call her princess? "So Haymitch… what do you think of kids?"

Haymitch stared at her with icy eyes "What?"

"I said, what do you think of children… I've always wanted them, and… the games are over, so…." She trailed off, surprised by the harsh expression on Haymitch's face.

Haymitch shook his head and closed his silver eyes "Nothing good ever happens around me. Especially with children."

This wasn't really going the way that Effie thought it would "Yes, but the hunger games are over."

"I don't care, Princess. I don't like children, and they wouldn't like me." His eyes portrayed something like sorrow, but Effie couldn't figure out why.

She stood up and began walking out of the house. She couldn't deal with this right now. "ok…" she said feebly.

Haymitch stood up too "Princess… why?"

"Don't call me princess!" She squealed, anger creeping into her voice. "Why do you think, Haymitch?"

"Because you want kids?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Haymitch! I'm pregnant!" she shouted, slamming the door in his face. She curled up outside the door, making sure that Haymitch couldn't open it.

Haymitch stared at the door, unseeing "Wait, what?"


	9. Those Darn Geese

**Those Darn Geese**

**Timerange: 3 years after mockingjay**

Maysilee looked up at Haymitch with large, wide-set gray eyes. Her blonde hair was naturally curled around her face so that she looked almost exactly like a princess. But Haymitch wasn't giving up now; though it was hard to say no to those innocent eyes… **"NO"** he said

"But I want to play with the geese, Daddy…" she opened her eyes even wider "Pleeeease!"

Effie walked over to them, her straight blonde hair swiftly leading after her "Oh, Haymitch, they're not going to hurt her…"

Haymitch narrowed his gray eyes that matched Maysilee's exactly "Fine…" he stared at Effie "But if she gets hurt-I mean if she hurts them…"

Effie laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness "Oh, Haymitch, she'll be fine…"

He sat down next to her in a plastic white chair "I was just… ya know, making sure that the geese wouldn't get hurt."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever…" she stared out into the yard for a second, as if encased in memories "Do you remember when I told you that I loved you?"

Haymitch cracked a grin "I'd rather not."

She shook her head "I'm not sure that I would either..." she mocked Haymitch's grin "But do you remember what you said?"

"No?" tried Haymitch. He did remember what he'd told her, but he didn't really want to repeat it.

Effie looked at the ground "Come on, I know that you weren't **that **drunk."

"Fine, I remember…" he paused for a second, looking out at Maysilee, who was trying to ride a goose "Life isn't a sob story, get over it."

"Yeah… did you mean it…? Did you really not care about me at all?" she said, her huge blue eyes staring at him, awaiting a blistering answer.

Haymitch sighed "Nah, I did, I just… didn't want to pull you into everything…"

She blushed, her face taking on almost a malicious glint "Well Haymitch, I found some liquor in the kitchen today…"

"I just… it was just one drink…" he pulled his chair a little further away. "It… I dreamt of the games again… tried to drown the images down again."

"Life isn't a sob story, get over it." Said Effie, giving a short smile.

He pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss that he never wanted to end… and it wouldn't have if it weren't for those darn geese. Maysilee fell off of the goose that she had been trying to ride and she was sobbing on the floor.

"Stupid goose…"

"Oh… forget it…" Effie leaned in and finished what they had started.

…

…

…

…

…

"But what if she…er, I mean the goose got hurt?"

**A/N: I love all of you, readers!**

**Any ideas? I'd really like it if someone told me what they'd like to see**

**~ Thegirlwhowasonfire21**


	10. Sob Story

Smurfstastegoodontoast - Haymitch is such a good father. I love how Effie is all, "Oh, she's a kid, they get hurt sometimes, she'll be fine." It's so un-Effie-like, yet it fits her character perfectly...if that makes sense. I'd love to see what happened when she told him she loved him. Could you do a one-shot about that?

Me – sounds fun! I'll try that :D

**Sob Story**

**Timerange: Hunger Games**

She pulled flowers out of the ground, every kind that she could find; but when Haymitch looked at the screen, he didn't see Rue and Katniss. He saw Maysilee and himself in the second quarter quell.

He downed a glass of whisky, wishing to dispel the images of his games. They were too similar; he couldn't deal with it without his best friend the bottle.

Effie glanced at him nervously "Haymitch…you shouldn't do that."

Haymitch was already on edge when she said that "Do what, Princess?"

"Well, you promised… that you would stay sober enough to help them… and it's not good for you." She said nervously, pretty sure that Haymitch would lash out at her.

Well, Effie was right "I don't care about my freaking health, Effie… and about that promise… I lie, sweetheart." He took another long swig of his drink, still seeing images of his quell.

Effie sighed "Well some people care about you, Haymitch, and…and you only care about yourself!" she curled up in a protective position with a pillow under her chin just in case he did something rash.

Haymitch narrowed his eyes bitterly "Name one"

"One what?" asked Effie, confused.

"One person who cares about me" he held his gaze for a moment.

Effie shook her head "Your family… and others…"

Haymitch took yet another swig, his words beginning to slur "I don't have a family, princess."

"Why? Did you push everyone away?" tears were starting to flow in her eyes. He didn't seem to realize that he still had her…

Haymitch laughed cruelly "I told you, I don't have a family to push away…"

"Well there are other people who care about you…" she stood up, and then sat down at another couch where Haymitch couldn't reach her.

"No, there aren't."

"well, I could be counted a friend, couldn't I?" asked Effie.

"No" Haymitch didn't want to get close to her, and this relationship was getting too close to a friendship. He didn't want to put her in danger.

Tears finally rolled out of Effie's eyes "But…I do care about you… so you can count me as someone who does… whether you care about me or not."

Haymitch didn't want to make her cry; he was rubbish with crying girls "you don't want me to be your… friend, believe me."

"Haymitch…"

"Yes?" he asked, his temper rising.

"give me that…" she grabbed the glass out of his hand, and before he could do anything about it in his condition, she sprinted to the kitchen and dumped it out. Now she was in trouble.

He followed after her with somewhat of a stumble and growled "Effie, give me that…"

Effie shook her head even if Haymitch couldn't see her "No! I care about your health!"

"Why?"

"Because…well…"

"well?" he growled.

"I love you, Haymitch… I love you…" She curled up on the floor and covered her mouth so that he couldn't hear the strange sobbing noise that was escaping from her.

Haymitch was dumbstruck. He sat back down on the couch and shouted "Yeah well, life aint a sob story, princess, get over it."

And he downed another glass as Katniss left Rue. And he knew that he couldn't let another person that he loved disappear "Wait, Effie?"

She wasn't there

"Effie…I don't want to love you… I don't, but I do, so… come back…" but she didn't answer.

She never would.

So he downed another glass of whisky "Just like Maysilee… left before I could tell you…."

**A/N: hope it wasn't horrible :D I had to think really fast today, I only had about ten minutes to write today XD**


	11. author's note

**So um….. I haven't written in a while for personal reasons, but in that time… I've kinda lost my inspiration… should I continue? I don't know if it's really worth it… sorry if I'm making a fuss out of nothing : (**

**Thegirlwhowasonfire21**


	12. And it hurt

**Okay, I'm stupid! I won't stop this story, I'm just having a bit of a hard time with personal things right now… but writing is sort of an escape, so thanks for all of the feedback and I hope that everyone will keep reviewing**

**Thegirlwhowasonfire21**

**And it hurt**

Haymitch hated feelings. He hated them with all of his heart, but no matter how much he drowned himself, trying weakly to feign off his feelings, they were always there. Perhaps they were fainter, but they hurt.

And while he was ranting, he hated Effie trinket too. Well, maybe not, but he liked to tell himself that he did. That way he could tell himself that the pounding of his heart when she told him… that was just because he hated her and he was excited. But it wasn't true. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it.

And when she told him that she was offered a job as an escort in district two, he just nodded and-well, he didn't really remember what he told her that night, but it couldn't have been pleasant, because he hadn't seen her in a while.

He hated feelings, but most of all, he hated love, happiness, and hope. They were all supposed to be good things, right? Weren't they? But they weren't, because love always died in the end. Everyone that Haymitch had loved had been killed and it hurt. It hurt so bad and he hated it. Just like everything else, he hated it.

And happiness, what was the use of it? He didn't deserve to be happy, he'd killed people, he'd let Maysilee die, and he'd hurt Effie with whatever he'd said. So happiness was no good either, he really didn't see why it was a supposed good emotion. It wasn't, because it generated hope, and hope was worst of all.

Hope is misleading, it's heartless, it's cold. Just like Haymitch really, and he hated hope. It led him to think that maybe this tribute could win or maybe Effie would stay forever and it wouldn't be so bad, because it helped, you know. Having her there. Because she really did care about the tributes no matter how much she tried to paint her face and pretend that she was just a stupid capital escort.

She wasn't

And it hurt

And she was part of the capital, and the capital was what he hated. And he should hate her, he should, but he can't, and it's horrible, because he wishes that the capital was dead, he has dreams about killing president snow, and yet he wants her to stay.

But he shouldn't. He shouldn't wish her to stay, he should want her to die because of the capital. He should wish her dead.

But he doesn't.

And Effie, she was desperately trying to pretend that their earlier conversation had never happened. And she avoided it, and she pretended that she didn't care.

But even he knew that she did.

And when she whispered that she hadn't taken the job, when she hoped that maybe, just maybe, he cared enough to tell her to stay, he had made a horrible mistake.

Doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

And maybe love is the most despicable emotion of all, because of hope and happiness and joy, but then again, when he kissed Effie Trinket…

It didn't hurt. Not at all…

**A/N: sorry if this one isn't good, I didn't edit it or anything… well I hope you like it! This was a prompt that someone asked me if I could do! So… yeah, :D**


	13. I don't like him

__**I love you guys! So I just wanted to ask if anyone has any ideas for prompts? I'm kinda running out XD ok, thanks! **

**If I missed anyone's idea, just pm me :D thanks (Don't think I did, but ya know)**

**Thanks to below for favoriting! And of course anyone who reviewed.**

**bunnygoats**

**claypottery12**

**Eliza Ignis**

**LauraH95**

**liviaintheskyy**

**Meg Dani**

**Mellybean23**

**Mitsuya Akagi**

**Savysnape7**

**I don't like him**

**Timerange – a long time after mockingjay… about 19 years I think**

Maysilee had promised that she would bring this 'boy' home tonight to have dinner. Effie was overjoyed, but Haymitch…well… he didn't like him. Why? He didn't know, but he just didn't sound like a very nice boy to hang out with, and even though he'd never met him, he didn't like him. He just didn't.

But Effie was convinced that he would be a perfect angel. Haymitch tried, but his mind just didn't work so… positively. They hadn't even heard the boy's name, and if he was so 'amzing' wouldn't they have heard everything about him? Or at least that was what Haymitch thought.

But eventually, Maysilee came into the kitchen, holding hands with a boy who looked just like…Johanna Mason. With his tanned skin and wide-set gray eyes, Haymitch was sure of it. She was dating Johanna's son, and that was a problem. Because Maysilee didn't know that Haymitch was a victor or that Effie was an escort, and he was sure that this boy would know everything about it. Johanna wasn't one to keep information from her kid.

Effie didn't seem to recognize the kid as a victor's, and to Haymitch's relief, he didn't seem to recognize Effie. Haymitch sat at the table, picking at a muffin nervously-no, not nervous, he was never nervous.

The boy sat down and introduced himself as Jones Mason. Haymitch just stared at him with steely eyes as Effie went all proper and told him her name as well. Effie Abernathy.

His eyes widened "Abernathy…" he trained his sight towards Haymitch as if just realizing who he was. Then his sight shot to Maysilee "You never told me…"

"Never told you what?" asked Maysilee, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head "That your father was a victor."

Maysilee shook her head. She had never thought that her father could be a victor; sure, there was a guy in the history books with the same name, but her father couldn't be the only man in the world named Haymitch Abernathy, right? "Oh, he's not… right, dad?"

Haymitch didn't know what to say. He could deny it like he would any other day, but he was sure that he couldn't fool Jones Mason. He just decided to stay silent and face the wrath of Maysilee Abernathy. And he did.

Her eyes widened "Wait, what?" her heart racing, she looked at Jones as if trying to say I-had-no-idea-about-this. She glared at her father "You never told me! You-never-told-me!" Maysilee trained a death glare at her father. Wait? Her father was a murderer, her perfectly somewhat normal father was a murderer? Then what games did he win? Who did he kill? Is that why he knows Katniss?

Haymitch shrugged and took a bite of ham "Nope" he said curtly.

Effie didn't know how this conversation had gone so wrong "Well…It's hard to talk about, really…"

"You were a victor too?" growled Maysilee, confused. Her mother couldn't be a murderer too, right? She was too…too Effie.

Haymitch stifled a laugh unsuccessfully "not quite, Sweetheart."

Mayislee stood up "I can't believe you didn't tell me! You're a freaking murderer!" She knew that it was a bit harsh, but she was outraged and didn't really think what she was talking about.

But somehow, Haymitch kept calm "Yep, I am." He thought about Maysilee and how he had held her hand as she'd died…

Her boyfriend who Haymitch very much disliked said "Maysilee, it's not really his fault… he didn't want to kill those people."

A tear was starting to leak out of Maysilee's eyes "But he had a choice! And he chose to kill people so that he could live."

"Yes, so that he could get back to his family which I'm sure he cared very much about." He said, pushing the blonde hair out of her face.

Haymitch was starting to like this boy now "Not that it mattered… would have been better for my family if I had died in the arena."

Effie grabbed Haymitch's hand under the table, trying to comfort him "What do you mean?" asked Maysilee softly. She had learned a long time ago not to ask about her father's family, but now she had a grand opportunity.

Haymitch shook his head. He didn't want to talk about this now; in fact, he never wanted to talk about this again. But if he talked now, then he wouldn't have to ever again… "Because when I was in my games… the 50th, I did something that I shouldn't have. I made the capital the laughingstock of Panem…. So I came home and two weeks later, everyone that I loved was dead." This was one of those moments when he needed a drink.

Maysilee stared at her father as if she was seeing a new person "Oh…" she looked at her…boyfriend, and said "well, so much for meeting my parents…"

Later on, when everything had calmed down, Effie and Haymitch were sitting on the couch together. Effie was trying to comfort Haymitch with words, but the only thing that Haymitch could think about was that boy.

He still didn't like him.


	14. Undeniably Beautiful

**Undeniably Beautiful**

**Time: Catching Fire**

She was undeniably beautiful. And it was hard to admit that Effie Trinket, the bubbling capital idiot, was indeed his version of beauty. But she was, and he had trouble denying it.

She was curled up on the couch, her strawberry hair sprawled out over the covers. The only way that he could tell it was her was by the schedule firmly grasped between her arm and her chest, and of course her eyes. They were softly covered with a thin layer of skin, but they were the same shape, and even though they didn't have tons of powder covering them, they were the same eyes.

Her hair was like gold, but it had a slight reddish tint. It was beautiful and it matched her porcelain skin exactly. And then there were her freckles, which made her look so human, and they were splashed across her nose with a slight blush on her cheeks.

And her eyes, when she began to awake, her eyes were the color of amber. He thought that they would be blue, because they usually were, when she had on contacts, but amber was definitely much more beautiful. And she was undeniably beautiful.

And when they opened fully, when she realized where she was, she let out a small squeal "Oh! Haymitch!"

He was hypnotized. The movement of her hair in the morning sunlight was hypnotizing, and the way that her amber eyes matched her hair exactly… "Haymitch? Stop looking at me…" she looked suddenly self-conscious as if she hadn't realized how 'naked' she was without her makeup.

But he couldn't stop staring. This wasn't like him; maybe he'd had too much to drink or he was finally starting to lose it, but she looked so human and so… undeniably beautiful. He put both of his hands around her face and studied it. Her plush lips… he wondered if they were enhanced to make them more beautiful; if so, it definitely worked.

And he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to, and it was stupid. So he let go of her face and stood up, still unwilling to break his gaze. "Haymitch…" she muttered, pulling the covers over her nose "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you drunk?"

Wait-what was wrong with him? Why would he be staring at Effie Trinket? She was just a capital idiot, and this beautiful girl would be gone as soon as she applied her makeup. She was stupid and she was exactly what he hated. But something about her made him want to stare and kiss her, and it made him want to break down and sob. And he didn't know what it was.

He narrowed his eyes "Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with your face."

She nodded slowly "You're right, I need to go put on my…" she let out another squeal "Oh! I don't have my makeup on! I'm so sorry, I'll be right back, Haymitch…" She ran off, leaving Haymitch to wonder what was wrong with him?

He knew that it was the alcohol, but sometimes his mind missed the biggest things, and it always spent time nit-picking at the tiniest details. But there was something about Effie Trinket that reminded him of home. Even though she was from the capital. He wanted to see her again, to feel like he was home again with his family and his girl… but they were gone, and he was left staring at capital girls like Effie Trinket.

And he didn't know it, but she would soon become family. And her amber eyes, they were so much like his mother's… that she reminded him of family. Because she had always been Undeniably beautiful too.

But he wanted to see her again. Just one more time.

Undeniably beautiful.

**A/N: Am I crazy to be just a bit proud of this one? Probably, but anyway, thanks for all of the reviews 3 3 3**

**Thegirlwhowasonfire21**


	15. ideas

**I'm kinda sad at the lack of reviews last chapter…. But…. Um…. Well I'd really like to see some feedback this chapter… I've got no inspiration cuz of the lack of reviews…. So anyway, writing would be a really bad idea while I've got no inspiration… so can anyone give me any ideas? It'd really, really help me!**


	16. happy birthday

**Happy Birthday!**

**About a year after the 50****th**** games**

Haymitch stared at the four white walls around him 'happy birthday, Haymitch…" he muttered to himself darkly. He sat up in his bed and looked around; even after a year in this dreaded house, he was still surprised to wake up in such luxury.

He heard a sharp knock on his door; but who in their right mind would be knocking at this time? Then it came to him. He had the great fortune of having his birthday on the reaping each year, so of course, the new escort would be coming to wake him up. He groaned. His escort last year had been bad enough, but he couldn't imagine how bad this one would be. He just had a feeling that she would be the worst of them all.

He trudged downstairs and opened the wooden door. The woman who had knocked was a clown.

He really wasn't sure if she was a clown or an escort, but he guessed the latter. "What do you want?" he growled, ready to shut the door in her face if she turned out to be as atrocious as her outfit. She looked like a flamingoclown.

Her blue eyes (which he was sure were contacts, no one's eyes could ever be so bright) were highlighted with pink eyeshadow and her lips were made plush with light pink lipstick. Her wig was an even more horrible form of pink and her dress looked like a flamingo. It was skintight and filled with bright pink feathers that made Haymitch's eyes hurt.

The girl who was about fifteen grinned "Well you see, I'm supposed to be waking you up for the reaping, mr. Abernathy!"

Haymitch groaned "Well you'd better leave."

She looked confused "Well, I will, but there's no need to be so quick, we're on schedule, don't worry."

He raised an eyebrow. This girl was definitely worse than Shonee, their last escort. "No, you'd better go because some of my neighbors are afraid of clowns." He slammed the mahogany door in her face and stormed off to his room.

Then he heard another knock at the door.

He ran downstairs angrily and threw open the door "What do you want, princess?"

She smiled "Well I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! Victor's weekly said that it was your birthday today, and I just wanted to say that you have an amazing birthday and that you're-"

He never got to know what he was because he slammed the door shut on her face. Again.

He walked upstairs and took out a picture of his little brother. With his bright gray eyes and blonde hair, he didn't really look anything like Haymitch, but it still brought a smile to his face. "Cheers…" he muttered, downing a glass of whisky.

The escort who was still waiting outside, trying to figure out how to approach Haymitch, didn't mean anything to him until much later.

When he walked outside, he was met by a cheery escort who was still waiting outside "Haven't given up yet, princess?"

She smiled "Oh, Haymitch, I will never give up on you."

As usual, he didn't believe her; not until much later.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating much; it's because my computer is having serious issues! :( **

**Well anyway, I'm really hoping that you'll review! It's not very good, but tell me what I should do or… or give me some suggestions!**

**This is a re-write of changing! I just thought it could use some serious change :D I'll update again tomorrow if my computer will let me :)**


	17. Something is wrong

**Something is wrong; They actually agree on something**

Effie sat down at the mahogany table, carefully placing her table on the wood. She knew that Katniss didn't have any respect for precious woods, but she made sure that at least **she **was careful with it.

Neither Peeta or Katniss knew that Haymitch had stopped drinking or that they were together, but Haymitch hadn't wanted to tell them. Maybe he thought that it would ruin his reputation? Personally, Effie thought that his reputation really needed to be changed, but she didn't say anything about it. She knew him too well to argue.

Haymitch took a sip of water and Peeta said "So, Effie, how long are you staying for?"

Effie had forgotten how little Peeta and Katniss knew about her and Haymitch. "Well, I'm actually planning on staying… I don't really have a life in the capital, so this is the closest place I have to home."

Peeta smiled "That's great!" He turned to Haymitch and looked surprised for a second, because Haymitch wasn't drinking and Peeta thought that quite odd. He turned to Katniss and gave her a confused glance, and she nodded, looking just as surprised as Peeta felt.

Katniss stared at both of their faces. Haymitch and Effie were hiding something, but she didn't know what it was. Last time they had been planning something… Effie had gotten them all new tables. Mahogany of course.

Katniss narrowed her eyes. She decided to test it. "So Haymitch, do you want a drink?"

Effie stared at him pointedly and he grumbled "No thanks…"

Peeta stared at her in shock. Katniss was surprised too, but she knew that something was wrong. "What's going on?" she growled, searching both of them for signals.

Simultaneously, both of them said "Nothing!"

"Yep, there's something wrong…" she growled, staring at Peeta.

Peeta, who was always so innocent, said "What do you mean?"

"They agree on something."

"Actually, they agree on nothing." Said Peeta, smiling at his own joke.

Katniss shrugged "whatever, tell us. Now."

Haymitch leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his water, wishing that it was something else. "Effie… explain."

Effie's eyebrows shot to her blonde hairline "Ok… well you see, Haymitch and I have a bet…"

Haymitch nodded, making a small smile "Ok, right, go on."

Effie scrunched her eyebrows together in an attempt for a scowl "Well… I said that Haymitch couldn't ever go a day without alcohol, and he said that he could, so…um… yeah, I made a bet and Haymitch can't drink for a day!"

Katniss nodded, that made a certain amount of sense, but she didn't think that Haymitch would ever make a deal like that, and he looked like he was trying to stop laughing.

"What's going on?" she said again.

Effie and Haymitch just started laughing.

Katniss shook her head "You know what? I don't even care…"


	18. Effie's Mother

**I've made a picture of Maysilee! Without spaces - s3. amazonaws pizap _gallery/072212/ medium/ 10.. jpg**

**It's not great, but it's something and I was really bored :D**

Ok, so anyway, I've gotten a bit of inspiration! What do you think Effie's parents will think of Haymitch? Huh?

**Effie's mother**

**Timerange: post-mockingjay (about two years after)**

"Wait, you've got a mother?" growled Haymitch "She just had to survive the rebellion, didn't she?"

Effie put her hands on her hips "Haymitch! Of course she survived, and I'm very glad that she did. Stop being so rude."

This was one of those times when Haymitch wished that he could have a drink-or three. "So they're just happening to come to district twelve today, and you want me to meet them?"

She nodded with a smile "Well, yes… they might not love you, but if they never meet you, they're bound to be pretty mad, don't you think?"

He sighed and sat down on a chair "Fine…"

That was strange. He gave up too easily. She wondered what he was planning "Haymitch… just… try to be proper when they're around."

He smirked "Yes ma'am."

"Now go put on something presentable because they'll be here in about thirty minutes." Said Effie, crossing her arms.

"WAIT, 30 MINUTES?" he said, rushing up the stairs.

She nodded to herself "Yes well, mum does always love to come visit without telling people far in advance, doesn't she?"

Once Haymitch was actually dressed and shaved (It took a lot of convincing to get him to shave), they heard a knock on the door.

Haymitch's eyes widened and he growled "I thought you said 30 minutes?"

"Yes well, convincing you to shave took a good fifteen.." she grumbled under her breath, then she put on a huge smile and opened the door.

Effie's mother looked like even more of a clown than Effie had before the rebellion. Her make-up was caked on so much that Haymitch wondered if she could feel the wind on her face.

The woman bowed and said "Hello, Effie. Hello, Mr. Abernathy!" Then she looked at Effie for the first time and gasped "Oh Effie, dear… you don't look proper at all!" Effie didn't have any make-up on, which pleased Haymitch greatly, but obviously, it didn't please her mother.

Haymitch stared at Effie's mother, trying to find some kind of resemblance, but he found that he couldn't see any. "um…hello Mrs. Trinket, it's nice to meet you…" He felt extremely uncomfortable trying to be 'proper', but he did it for Effie.

The clown gave Haymitch a look of disdain, but sat down at the table where lunch was sitting. "Aren't you the man who nose-dived off the stage at the 74th reaping?" she looked fairly certain, and Haymitch knew that he couldn't deny it.

Effie stared at him, silently wishing that he would lie to her and say 'oh no, I'm his twin brother, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that my brother is such a discusting drunk!' But of course, that isn't what he said.

Haymitch just shrugged and said "Yeah, that'd be me."

Effie scrunched up her eyebrows. This was not going as well as she had hoped "yeah, that was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

Haymitch nodded "Yeah… after that, everyone knew who I was… I didn't really want everyone to know who I was."

"Which games did you win?" asked Mrs. Trinket, scrunching up her nose as if she thought she recognized him.

Haymitch looked down at the table "50th… the 2nd quarter quell."

Her eyes brightened "Oh, that was a great year! There were double the tributes, am I right?"

He nodded, his gray eyes stormy "I remember it quite differently. Great Year wasn't exactly what I was thinking at the time."

"Why is that?" she asked naively.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe it was because I was forced to murder people who I might not have hated. Maybe it was because I had to watch Maysilee die and her last words were 'Show them that you are more than their games.' I don't know…" But it really wasn't any of those things. IT was because his family was killed, but he didn't go around telling everyone about that.

Mrs. Trinket was taken aback "Well it was a fair price if it meant keeping the districts in line."

"Yeah, because that worked out great!" he asked, all politeness gone from his tone.

She narrowed her eyes. She didn't know why her little Effie Trinket would want to have a relationship with a man like this. He was harsh and hostile, and as far as she could tell, he didn't agree with the games at all! "No, I suppose not."

Effie decided to intervene "So, mum, do you want a drink? It's getting late."

Wait-they had alcohol in the house? Haymitch was interested, but of course he didn't say anything. He had stopped drinking and he wasn't about to get back in the habit, no matter how disgusting this woman was.

"Oh thank you, Effie, dear." She said "What about Mr. Abernathy? I happen to know how much he likes his alcohol."

Haymitch flushed "Yeah, no thanks…" he grumbled, picking at a muffin

As soon as Effie was gone, her mother said "you don't deserve her. She's a proper, beautiful capital citizen."

"You're right, I don't. But I'm not going to be the one to leave her." He said, taking a sip of water.

"Why? Don't you want her to be happy? Or are you just another selfish man?"

He wished as hard as he could that his water would turn into wine, but it didn't seem to work "No, because her heart is already cracked and I don't want to be the one to break it. I know what that feels like."

"Oh yes, because a beautiful house and as much money as you could ever want… that must be so traumatizing." She said, staring into Haymitch's empty eyes.

"I would do anything if I could have had my old house and my old family, but they're all gone because of the games. Because of the capital." He growled.

She narrowed her eyes "What happened to your family? Did they leave when you became a drunken idiot?"

He laughed coldly "Yeah, yeah that's what happened..."

Mrs. Trinket really hated this man, but she didn't say anything. Well-nothing harmful anyway. "Well it is glorious to be a victor."

That was when Haymitch's fist met Mrs. Trinket's face. And not for the last time.

When Effie walked into the room, she was surprised to see that her mother had quieted down conciderably. She didn't like it. "Haymitch... what did you do?"

"See how she always blames me?" he asked Mrs. Trinket. But she didn't answer because, well, Mrs. Trinket was passed out. And it had nothing to do with the alcohol.

Effie repeated "Haymitch... what did you do?"

He sighed heavily "Nothing... woman can't even withstand a punch."

Effie put her palm to her forehead "oh great..."

Haymitch nodded in agreement "You know, I think I like her a lot better like this!"

"Of course you do..."


	19. Lynette Donner

**The Girl with hair like liquid sunlight**

**Lynette Donner**

**Age: 17**

**Loving daughter and fiancé**

Haymitch threw down flowers at the deep gray grave, sorrow in his eyes. "Hey, Lynn, I haven't talked to you for a while and I just thought that it's about time I came and told you what was going on." He swallowed "You would have wanted to know if you were alive."

He was probably crazy; he was talking to a dead person and he hadn't even had a bottle yet. "So, last time I talked to you, you'd just died. Well, Lynn, it's been a long time since then." He sat down and traced the word amber with his finger "So you remember how I told you that I would stop drinking? Do you remember that? Well I broke my promise-really bad." He sighed and but his palm to his forehead "Well anyway, I really messed up on that promise…for about thirty years. I'm sorry about that."

Why was he talking to a stone? The girl was long gone! But he found that the more he talked, he couldn't stop. And he wished that he was talking to Lynette instead of a statue "But Lynette, there was this girl… she reminded me so much of you; she was so strong and so determined to win those games. And I had to help her." Haymitch turned around quickly when he thought that he heard something behind him, but he stayed completely oblivious to the fact that Effie Abernathy was behind him, hidden behind a tree, yet deeply moved by his words.

"Well, anyway, Lynette, her name was Katniss Everdeen, and she was the first time in a really, really long time that I couldn't pretend not to care. And Lynette, she won! She actually won, and she brought her boyfriend out with her… oh, that's another story, but I'm getting to the best part, Lynette." He paused for a second, unsure about how to continue "Well, she started a rebellion, and we won. We brought down the capital and they're done. The capital is gone. I think that you would have liked that, Lynette."

Haymitch Abernathy never cried. He had decided long ago that it didn't change anything, but for the first time in a long time, he almost let himself go "And Lynette, she's beautiful. Not Katniss, I mean this other girl; her name is Effie and I married her. Me! Married? Can you believe it? But Lynette, sometimes I wonder if you would have been okay with that. She's not taking your place, and she never will, but…" he stopped himself. This girl was dead, so how could he be explaining himself to a dead girl? Why was he even talking to a dead girl?

Effie lightly stepped behind Haymitch, but he still didn't notice her. But when she sat down next to him, examining the grave, Haymitch jumped back as if he thought that whoever this girl was had come back to life.

She smiled, looking at Haymitch. Whoever this girl used to be, Haymitch must have cared about her deeply. "Who is this, Haymitch?"

"Speaking of the devil." Said Haymitch "Lynette, meet Effie Abernathy…"

"And who was Lynette… Donner?" Effie asked, smiling at her husband. She never knew that he could be so…touching.

Haymitch shrugged "No one now. But, well, she was this girl… she was beautiful, and she was Maysilee's sister. Well she got reaped for the games and she died." He said curtly, all love from his tone was gone.

"Fiancé? Whose fiancé was she?" asked Effie, reading the gravestone.

Haymitch paused for a moment "Mine…"

Effie stared at him, and she was sure that her eyes must have been as wide as an owl's "Oh…"

"So anyway, Lynette, I married this woman… don't ask me why, I'll never know myself…" he grumbled, though his eyes were somewhat playful.

Effie looked at Haymitch "Tell me more about her."

He pursed his lips "Her eyes were the color of district's four's oceans, and just as stormy. And her hair was the color of liquid sunshine, and sometimes when she moved fast enough, you could almost believe that it was gold… and her skin was porcelain. Soft and light and perfect… for some reason, she never got a single blemish… she always mocked me when I did. Well anyway, she was quick-witted and sarcastic, but other times she could be as fragile as glass. And she was perfect."

Effie smiled "She sounds amazing…" she was a bit jealous to be quite plain. She didn't like the idea that Haymitch almost got married to someone else, and he was almost happy…

She dug her face into Haymitch's chest and smiled as he held her close.

"She was…" admitted Haymitch "But now there's this new girl… and I think that Lynette would have liked her; she's beautiful too, but in a completely different way… and she's as strong as a brick… as hardheaded as one too…"

Effie slapped him playfully "Come on, Haymitch… Maysilee is waiting at home with Katniss and Peeta…. We'd better get home before Katniss teaches her how fun squirrels are to kill."

Haymitch took a look at the gravestone and said "Okay…" And when Effie walked off without him, he added "I'll always love you, Lynette. Always. Never forget that."

And he shed a single tear, because that's all he ever could.


	20. Don't Leave me

**Don't Leave me**

He held her pale hand as it curled weakly around his own, tears running down her face. He knew that more than anything, she didn't want to die. She wanted to live, she wanted to greet her family and leap into their arms and tell them that she had won the 50th games, and that she would never leave them. She wanted to live just as much as Haymitch did, but the odds weren't in her favor, and she would never get the chance to.

He closed his fingers tighter around hers as she muttered "You can win." Her voice was faint and he knew that there wasn't much time left for her.

As he held her broken body, he found himself realizing something. He could die. Chances were, he would never come out of these games and he was going to die. He would never see his family again, or his girl, and his brother would never see him again.

But he just nodded, not wanting to discourage her "Don't leave." He muttered.

"Don't leave me…"

Effie and a couple of her friends stared at the TV in awe, tears in their eyes. She looked at her friend, Celia, who looked like she would never smile again and whispered "Team Haymitch!"

The two girls nodded excitedly and Effie said "I'm going to be district twelve when I grow up!"

"Me too!" Said Celia

It took a few minutes before Haymitch could bare to leave Maysilee's body so that the hovercraft could take her, and even then, it was only because he knew that he had to win for her. And he did in the end, no matter how miserably.

He won for her.

And she died for him.

And then he stood to go to his last interview. And he was in his underwear? And the whole Panem was laughing at him.

**"Haymitch! Haymitch!" **

He woke up with a start, fumbling for a knife which Effie had taken from him a while ago. Then he sat up with a groan.

Effie rolled her eyes "come on, Haymitch, it's 10 o'clock! It's too late to be sleeping."

He thought about what Effie had said in his dream, about how she wanted to be a district when she grew up? But he figured that she had probably told him when he was extremely drunk otherwise he would definitely remembered that! "Effie?" he asked.

Effie turned around, a worried expression on her face "What?"

"Do you still want to be District Twelve when you grow up?"

Her eyes widened with barely concealed shock "How… how would you know what I said when I was a little girl?"

He stared at her with eyes just as wide. "The internet?"

**Ok, this one isn't very good, I know XD so here's the idea. I'm definitely writing another story, but I don't know which of these it should be about…. Can you tell me what you think? Thanks :D**

**Effie and Haymitch  
Maysilee**

**Finnick and Annie**

**Ok, there we go! R&R**


	21. What Everyone Knows

**What Everyone Knows**

**Time – post rebellion (1 year after the rebellion)**

* * *

Some days Haymitch is snarky and rude and angry, other days he's unnatainably sad for reasons that I can't fathom, and some days he doesn't talk at all. And those days are really the worst. I think those are the times when he's stuck in his own head, thinking his way out of the arena for all of eternity.

This is one of those days.

These are the days that even after the rebellion, he still drinks. And I don't stop him from doing this; I don't think that I could even if I wanted to. All you can do on these days is watch him and hope that someday he'll think his way out of the arena that never stopped in his mind.

But I know that he probably never will

And the best thing that you can do is hold him as he screams, and hope that someday all of this will stop. And the only horrible thing you can do is leave. And if you stay with him for long enough and talk to him though he'll never reply, he'll wake up the next day as if nothing ever happened.

But everyone knows that it did.

And sometimes in the middle of the night on those special days, you can hear him whisper a name. And it hollows out my heart when he calls it. Because the name is filled with such anger and remorse and ill-bidding. He calls my name.

Effie Trinket

And on the next day, we pretend that nothing ever happened

But everyone knows that it did.


	22. Perfection isn't always beautiful

**Perfection isn't always Beautiful**

Effie and Haymitch weren't always perfect together. They were kind of a beautiful disaster. And Haymitch sometimes hated it.

It was kind of one of those moments. When he had trouble finding the beauty in the situation.

He took a gulp of whisky and felt someone staring at him. He turned to see a small, petite woman with violet hair.

She took a small sip of her little fruity capitol drink with her pinky sticking out strangely. She would probably tell him that it was 'manners' but he didn't really feel like asking. At the moment he was contemplating what kind of drink he was going to have next when he heard Effie say "Haymitch?"

He turned to her and stared with steely eyes "Yes, princess. I know I said I would stay sober enough for them. Doesn't mean I can't drink."

She rolled her unnaturally bright eyes "No, Haymitch, that isn't what I was going to ask."

Haymitch felt stupid. He blamed it on the alcohol. "Go on then." He growled.

She looked almost fearful, and in a voice so small that it almost scared her, she muttered "Why do you drink, Haymitch?"

He thought about it for a moment, anger and something almost like fear rose up in him. He took another drink of the smooth whisky, the fiery liquid enraging him even further. Why would she ask that? Had she never watched his games? He had watched the girl die! Maysilee Donner! And then his family had been picked off one by one, and he didn't know what to do. He still doesn't. "Be quiet." He muttered, wishing that she would just shut up with her stupid questions.

She looked up at him questioningly "Haymitch, it's impolite not to answer someone's question."

Haymitch ground his teeth together "I said shut up! I don't care about your stupid manners!"

Effie looked taken aback "Certainly your mother taught you manners?"

His mother? Another touchy subject that he didn't want to talk about. "no." he muttered "She taught me to survive."

Effie nodded, but didn't look very approving. "Sounds like an… interesting mother. But of course my mother would have never taught me anything as vulgar as…. Killing and weapons and hunting…"

Haymitch's temper was high. The mention of his mother being 'vulgar' didn't help. "She wasn't…. vulgar. She just knew that since we weren't the richest people in the world, I had a high chance of getting picked. So she taught me to live in place of my father since I didn't really have one." He grumbled, taking a long drag out of the bottle. These questions really needed to stop.

Effie nodded, obviously interested "Haymitch, you never answered my question."

Haymitch clenched his teeth angrily "I don't care. Didn't we already talk about this? I don't care about manners, and I don't really feel like answering your stupid questions."

"Fine…" muttered Effie, stirring her tea "I can't say that I've ever talked to your mother… in all of the time that I've known you."

Haymitch's eyes suddenly grew unreadable and cold. His voice was strangely sarcastic as he growled "Oh… yeah, you'd just love her! You could talk about manners and how you just love calling the names of innocent children out of those bowls! Oh yes, I'm sure you'd have a lot in common!"

Effie was taken aback. "I just meant… Haymitch, I only meant that I'd never seen her before…"

However, Haymitch was already closed off. He didn't look like he wanted to talk anymore. "I know what you meant." He probably would have stormed off into his room, but the games were on and this year's tributes had initiative. Haymitch hadn't given up on them yet.

But Effie feared that Haymitch would really lose it when a cannon, clear and sharp rang through the halls. She was dead. The one that Haymitch had put his hope into was gone.

Effie definitely expected him to rush out of the room this time, but instead, he completely froze. "She's dead." He muttered, his grey eyes full of an unreadable expression.

And Effie didn't know it then, but he was never talking about the tribute.

Effie and Haymitch weren't always perfect. But she knew him better than anyone. She knew that when he told all of his tributes to stay alive, it wasn't just a comment or a sarcastic statement. Of course it wasn't really meant to help them, but what she knew and they didn't, was that Haymitch still put his faith in each tribute. Because when he said those two words, it was a plea. Not a statement; a plea.

And every year he attempted to pull himself away from the tributes, but he still cared. Even after 24 years.

And someday hope will be the death of him.

Because hope is a dangerous thing for Haymitch Abernathy.

So think fast, because someday you might find yourself in the same situation.

And if you do, god have mercy on your soul.


	23. Who wants to Live forever?

**Who wants to live forever**

Everyone dies.

Haymitch knew that better than most people. Being a victor, he knew that everyone died. He had watched the light fade from their eyes. People that he hated, and people that he loved.

He should have known that Effie wouldn't have lasted forever. But he thought that maybe for once his happiness could have lasted. Maybe even as long as he lived.

Forever. What a stupid word.

Nothing lasted forever. Not Haymitch's brother, not his mother, not Lynette Donner who he had loved with every fiber of his body. Forever was a stupid word, because everyone dies and eventually everything is forgotten.

Sometimes Haymitch just wished that things were forgotten a little sooner.

Haymitch had figured out a long time ago that crying never helped anyone. And so he didn't.

But it was hard not to when he remembered her so clearly. Every time one of the tributes died, she would cry. She would cry so hard. And she was so much more important than a tribute and he couldn't even spare her a tear.

And the worst part was, Haymitch didn't believe in any kind of heaven. He might believe in hell, but then again, he couldn't imagine anything much worse than his life.

He could imagine her up in heaven though, if he believed in it, sitting on a chair and talking to Haymitch's mother and his brother and Lynette, the girl who he would have married if death hadn't intercepted. He could imagine her muttering "Manners, Haymitch… you're not supposed to wear white to a funeral!"

Too bad Haymitch didn't believe in happy endings.

* * *

**I had the worst trouble writing this chapter… ending this story is killing me :( **

**This is sadly the last chapter of Guilty Pleasures…. But I'll be doing another series of one-shots soon. So could you do me one last favor and review?**


End file.
